The Human Condition
by Aozoran
Summary: A slightly AU story set in the 'The Human Element' Universe- Holoform!bots. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker decide to take Sunstreaker's lover out for the night, but Sunny needs to learn to pay far more attention to his lover or end up losing him to Sides.


**Author's note:** This is PWP XD SERIOUSLY XD Its a little present for a friend of mine that particularly likes the twins. XD Be warned this does get a little kinky XDDDDDD hehehehe. This is an AU (sort of) of **'The Human Element'**. I'm actually wanting to write a few like this. XD Thoughhhhhh XD I would love to write some that my readers out there want. XD Suggestions and ideas are welcome! 3333333

**Disclaimer: *grins* I get to own Freestyle XDDDDDD **

**Please review!**

**This is for you Vel Aquiel! ^_^ you should SO check out her stories! **

* * *

Pouting slightly, the slender blonde was sighing softly, his soft wavy gold locks falling down into his green eyes as he was gazing towards the dancefloor and the long-haired man who was grinding against anything and anyone that pressed up against him. Liquid gold eyes burned into anyone that caught Sunstreaker's gaze, melting both women and men with his charm. His lips pressed together as he slouched in his chair, before his head dipped and he turned away… it was his fault… wasn't it? Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had decided to take him along with them on the rather interesting outing to a nightclub… a place that they frequented quite often.

Freestyle was feeling distinctly out of place. Sunstreaker had asked him to dance earlier, but he had been too shy to accept and immediately his lover had wondered off into the crowd, soon taking up with the partying… He had been afraid of being an embarrassment to his very proud lover… afraid that he would stuff something up and… he couldn't stand the thought of that, he had been amazed when after the first evening they had spent together, Sunstreaker had come back… and again after that… never once straying to another mech's berth.

It was intensely flattering that someone as wonderful as Sunstreaker would find him worthy of his attention. Though right now… he felt… he just… really wanted Sunstreaker's attention.

"_You're addictive." The heated whisper teasing his audio, servos sliding up under his armour, tormenting him in ways that he didn't even know where possible. "Why is it, I can't seen to get enough of you? Can't keep my hands off that beautiful frame of yours…" _

Something warm was against his neck, his green eyes half closed as he tipped his head to the side, melting into the warm touch of heated lips against his skin. That mouth soon hovering over his ear and doing such things to it that it made him groan, a large chest pressed against his back, a warm slender fingered hand stroked up under the edge of his sweater, sliding up across pale skin, finding a nipple and teasing it playfully, pinching it hard before stroking around it in slow circles. Dark maroon locks pooled down over his shoulder, that other arm curling about his waist, trailing across the top of his pants lightly.

"Did he leave you all alone again?" A hot voice purred into his ear, tormenting him as that tongue slipped around the shell, nibbling on it lightly, lips quirking upwards in amusement. "Would you like him to pay you a little attention?"

He knew that voice… It was definitely familiar, almost like Sunny's, but just a touch quieter, a little subtler with things… Sideswipe… Primus, a little moan escaped his lips, whimpering as he was being tormented softly like that. Slag it… a bubble of heat rose upwards at the stimulation. "Yes… he…" His head tipped upwards and lips were catching his, kissing him deeply before he could protest what the other was doing to him.

"Then just relax… I'll get him to look at you."

Before he could do anything, he was being pulled upwards, his slender body being drawn onto the dancefloor, the music soon pounding loudly in his ears, his head resting back against a broad shoulder, the wavy locks clinging to his skin. His hips arched upwards, when two hands stroked down across either hip, rubbing in slow even circles, before sliding down against the inside of his thighs, pinning him back squarely against the larger male behind him. Grinding against his rear, Freestyle was getting a rather big taste of what his lover's twin wanted.

"Can you see him?" Sideswipe purred hotly, nuzzling the warm throat, licking and biting over the warm skin, thrusting forwards hard, before he was drawing the blonde further into the shadows.

A swirl of colours before him, his eyes blinking in the darkness, brilliant green turned dark with the flutter of burning heat that came from what Sideswipe was doing to him. Gold… the briefest flash… somewhere amongst the throng of people. _Sunny?_ The music pounding in his ears, bodies swaying together, rubbing slick and hot, it was addictive.

"He was foolish to leave you all alone… you're so beautiful, 'Style." A hand was sliding back up under his shirt, palm stroking over those hot tight nipples, rubbing them had and made him arch, but Sideswipe was staying with him, matching movements. "Dance with me."

"But…" Freestyle was flustering a little, his entire body shivering ever so slightly, "I… terrible at…"

"Nonsense." Sideswipe purred, attempting to encourage the other… He had something Sunny _owned_… If his twin was silly enough to leave the beautiful young man alone, he didn't mind pinching him. "You are the _hottest_ mech on base. You swagger around, that aft of yours moving as if to music… you have no idea how many mechs just want to get their servos on you… You're even cuter like this. Sunny has never been this possessive before… I think he finally found what he wants." Spinning Freestyle around, he was gripping the slender hips, before sliding his hands slowly upwards across the expanse of warmth. "But if he isn't careful… I just might steal you…"

"Sides…"

"Dance for me…" A soft finger lightly touched against the warm lower lip, feeling a soft pink tongue tease against his fingertip, teasing him when he sucked it. "Go on…" Sideswipe could see Sunstreaker frozen amongst the women that were crowding around him, long hair half over one shoulder, golden eyes narrowed dangerously. "Dance, Beautiful." Sideswipe smirked, knowing that he had just hit a nerve within Sunstreaker.

'_Do not touch, what isn't yours, Brother.' _

And that just made Sideswipe's smirk widen, when the slender blonde was soon twisting and swirling, too fast to be human, hands sliding over his frame, touching and teasing himself, his head arching back as he was groaning softly, a hand one his own hips, brushing against the sensitive parts through the leather. His sweater riding up and flashing hints of pale flesh, flushed with heat.

"That's it." Sideswipe stepped forwards, and added his hands in as he was moving with the beautiful young man, grinding himself against the warm body, clearly defying his brother's warning.

'_Get away from him!'_ Electric gold eyes narrowed sharply, fists clenching as he was stalking forwards.

"Make me!" The crimson haired man just grinned like a Cheshire cat, white teeth glinting in the light, pulling Freestyle in closer, his head dipping in and licking at the marks that ran up across the slender ivory white neck.

And suddenly a fist cracked hard against Sideswipe's jaw, knocking him backwards as rather possessive arms curled tightly around Freestyle, drawing his head against a warm neck. He knew Sideswipe had dulled the pain before the strike… suddenly realised what had been going on… and was sending a soft chitter of thanks to Sideswipe in Cybertronian, before he felt a hand possessively grip his rear and squeeze, yanking him closer.

"Did you like doing that?" Sunstreaker demanded of his lover, a hand curling beneath the slender jaw and lifting that face upwards, looking at those slightly kiss bruised lips, the wide green eyes. "Did you _like_ making me jealous?"

"You should take better care of your…" A slight smirk returned, though fingers were rubbing against his cheek slightly, the dark mark on the warm skin already fading slightly, no one quite noticing. "Toys."

"What the **fuck** do you know? He isn't a toy!" His head dipped so that he could devour that mouth, claim every inch of it, sucking on the other's tongue, bruising those soft lips even more, erasing the taste of Sideswipe from them. "Mine." A hard squeeze to that warm rear, fingers digging into the gap between the two perfectly form cheeks, rubbing lightly and applying a little pressure and getting a whimpering little moan from Freestyle.

"Well stop treating him like one. You ain't going to be able to _keep_ him if you keep ignoring him."

'_Was I?'_ Golden eyes gazed down at the beautiful blonde in his arms, their lips sliding together, Sunstreaker licking over them softly, their noses brushing together, concern actually touching his gaze. _''Style?'_ His fingertips sliding lightly over the warm wavy locks, stroking them back away from the beautiful features, thumb caressing a silky soft cheek.

"I was… lonely… I just…"

"I'm selfish…" For once in his life, Sunstreaker felt like a complete aft. Freestyle had put up with him… actually stayed completely loyal and the one night the other really wanted a little attention he had thought the 'I can't dance' as being a big flashing 'not interested'… when it was completely the other way around. "I'm sorry…"

"Sunny?"

"What would make you feel better?" Sunstreaker was glancing towards his brother, catching the heat in his brother's silvery gaze, smirking slightly.

"I…" And he practically squeaked when an extra pair of hands stroked down over his sides and teased the warm skin just on either side of his groin, stroking in slow little circles that were making sure to turn the heat back on inside of him. He was hard. _Primus_, was he ever!

"You don't mind, do you?" Sideswipe was lifting a brow as he was pressing himself against Freestyle's back, positively pinning the blonde between the two of them.

"You just can't take him, Brother. But…" Sunstreaker clearly didn't mind if it helped to stimulate his lover even more, the hot squirming was definitely reminding him that Freestyle needed plenty of attention. "Would you like that, 'Style? Just this once?" A thumb stroked over those warm lips, slipping into the hot mouth and feeling the other suck on the digit, bright eyes looking a little dazed as a hand press firmly against the slender blonde's length.

"Yes… _please_."

Sunstreaker leaned forwards and suddenly his mouth caught Sideswipe's, giving his twin a little taste of Freestyle that had been on his lips, his tongued tangled as they were kissing each other rather heatedly. However, Sunny wanted to smirk, knowing that his little lover was watching them and responding even more to seeing the twins kiss. A soft silky whimper, hands sliding across the hard plains of Sunstreaker's chest, warm little fingers stroking against his nipples were definitely proving just how turned on the smaller man was.

Sideswipe nipped at the warm ear, tongue doing unspeakable things to it as the twins were slowly moving him backwards through the bar into the most secluded spot they could find. His fingers were sliding down into the other's pants, curling around the hot, trembling length and jerking it of sharply, those lips parted and Sunstreaker devoured that open mouth. His own hands slipped the belt off, his hands sliding down the back his lover's pants, fingers parting the hot ass, squeezing sharply, getting whimpering pants against his lips as two fingers pressed firmly against that entrance.

"You've been so naughty, Freestyle, playing with my Brother… You want to be punished, don't you?" And those fingers pressed deep inside the warm tight passage, getting the blonde arching and spreading his legs a little, as they pushed deeper and stroked his sweetspot fiercely.

"They'll see…" He panted, head arching upwards, but the twins just smirked, they had already been projecting a secondary hologram so no one would realise exactly what the pair were up to.

Suddenly Freestyle's pants were sliding down his legs, pooling around his ankles, Sunstreaker forcing him to step out of them, before turning his lover around, nudging forwards. The position was positively awkward, his hands coming up to rest against the back of the chair, his legs parted on either side of it, forcing his thighs apart and preventing him from hiding anything as he was leaned forwards. It was the perfect angle, exposing his tight entrance to those fingers, each thrust getting an erotic moan from him, his length twitching and trembling against his belly.

"So hot." Sideswipe was standing in front of Freestyle, both hands slowly stroking the damp blonde locks from out of the beautiful flushed face, "No wonder, Sunny, you're so possessive of him." Before a thumb stroked against those wet lips, "You're hungry aren't you, 'Style?" The slightest of nods was all the dark haired man needed, freeing his hot cock from his pants he was stroking over the pretty head again and grinning at his brother before he was shifting forwards. The moment Sunstreaker dropped to one knee, inserting three fingers into that tight passage and caught one of those balls in his mouth, Freestyle cried out. Freestyle's lips parted Sideswipe moved forwards, length sliding into that hot mouth before those lips could close. Bright green eyes were misty with pleasure as he began sucking hot and hard on the hard twitching cock, Sides thrusting into that mouth, before leaning over and trailing both hands underneath the slender body to pinch those nipples sharply.

"He's beautiful isn't he, Sides? So sexy… you know I just want to fuck his tight little rear all the time…" Sunstreaker was pulling his fingers out, the holoforms at least allowing a little lubrication on their own, before he was lifting those hips high before he was thrusting into his lover sharply, hitting the other's sweetspot with full force. He was larger then most and there was an added benefit to having a smaller slender lover… everything was _tight_. One hand curled around the stiff length while the other rubbed and tormented those hot balls.

Freestyle was out of his mind with pleasure, his entire body being stimulated, waves of burning heat ran straight up his spine from where he was getting the best fuck of his life, the angle so perfect that every movement applied delicious friction to his sweetspot. His shrieks of pleasure were muffled around Sideswipe's length, the taste was wonderful… so addictive…

Sunstreaker leaned forwards, long his lover's back. "Just imagine if they could see you, Lover… imagine if they could hear those sexy erotic sounds you're making. You loved being _**fucked**_ nice and hard, don't you? That tight little ass of yours just begs for it. There's nothing you can do to escape…"

Licking across a warm ear, he could feel his lover convulse, the words enough to suddenly throw Freestyle right over the edge, almost gagging on Sideswipe's length, hot fluids pouring over Sunstreaker's fingers, making his grip on the throbbing cock even slicker. The slender body was hot and flushed, trembling and quivering with just how sensitive he was to ever jolt of something hard and hot thrusting into him.

"Oh look, 'Style. Look at Sideswipe."

Green eyes lifted to stare at the sexy features of Sunstreaker's twin, long locks were swaying and tickling against Freestyle's cheeks, head lifted, groaning as he was thrusting so hard into the scorching hot mouth that sucking him off from base to tip, a tongue stroking across the underside, while teeth grazed over it. The slit in the tip was being tormented roughly as Freestyle's head bobbed over it. One hand caught in the blonde locks, keeping that head just there…

"See… He's going to come into that pretty mouth of yours…"

And no sooner said…

Hot waves of fluid gushed into the back of Freestyle's throat, forcing him to swallow, as Sunstreaker kept up the fierce pace. But Sideswipe was still hungry… burning with need… before silver met gold and Sunstreaker smirked wickedly as he drew Freestyle back enough to let Sides sit on that chair, legs parted as Sunstreaker drew his lover forwards…

He was being kissed fiercely, allowed the twin to taste himself, before his head dipped to suck and bite down hard on those nipples just as Freestyle was pinned between the two bodies.

"Just this once, Sides…" Sunny growled.

"Don't worry. I think I can live with that."

What… what were they doing? Freestyle was caught up between them, when he felt Sunny almost pull completely out of him and felt something hot pressing up against his entrance besides his lover. Oh… no…

"You can take it, can't you, 'Style?"

"Yes…" He whimpered, unable to resist his lover's kinks.

Abruptly he was being stretched to the absolute limit when both of the twins were suddenly inside of him, thrusting at different paces, driving him mad with the heat, he was gasping… moaning… screaming with the pleasure of the powerful stretch. The friction was incredible and the two lengths within him were rubbing together, squeezed sharply together by tight muscles. His arms were wrapped around Sideswipe's shoulders as his face buried itself against the warm neck, feeling the two pairs of hands stroking his body and touching him so that everything felt like it was on fire. He was burning from the inside out, wailing his lover's name as he came hard against Sideswipe's belly… once… twice…

It was getting beyond that when Sunny came inside of him, making him even slicker inside allowing them to push even deeper.

No… no…

Blonde locks were plastered down to his burning hot checks, unable to do anything more than let the twins have him, it was bliss… true… pure… bliss.

"Harder."

How could it get any better?

And then it did.

Hips slammed up against his own, the world was blurring.. everything was hot… so hot… he was burning up…

And he screamed Sunstreaker's name so loud as he came and felt them both fill him up, arms holding him, cradling him just as everything was fading into the dark bliss of ecstasy.

* * *

Shifting slightly, his pretty green eyes were slowly drifting open as his body shifted, moaning at the feeling of his rather well used rear, before strong arms settled him again. Lips were touching against his temple, those warm arms slowly rocking him gently, the familiar scent of Sunstreaker filled his nose, his expression relaxing as his head turned and he was being kissed lovingly.

"Thankyou."

Dazed green eyes blinked slightly at the word, so happy in that moment. "Love you…" He whispered, curling up more within his lover's lap as he was relaxing. This was bliss… This was home…

Though the body stiffened beneath him at the words, fingers caressed against his blonde locks, sweeping them out of his face before a thumb tenderly caressed his cheek. "I know." Though he couldn't say it… Sunstreaker was certain… his lover knew exactly what he meant.

* * *

***giggles* I hope you enjoyed that XD Inspired by Keelywolfe's ****"Attention Getting Device" YOU SHOULD READ THAT TOO XD  
**


End file.
